


무지함

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 그렇게 지적이면서, 바시어 박사처럼 무지한 사람을 개랙은 살면서 처음 보았다.babel님의 "Oblivious"의 번역입니다.





	무지함

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784570) by [babel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel). 



그렇게 지적이면서, 바시어 박사처럼 무지한 사람을 개랙은 살면서 처음 보았다.

처음에는 문화적인 차이에서 비롯된 오해인 줄 알았다. 그래서 그는 인간 연인들이 교류하는 것을 관찰하고, 인간 생리학에 대해 조금 읽고, 바시어가 빌려준 인간 문학의 플러팅을 따라하기까지 했다. 그가 의도를 제대로 전달하지 못했을 경우, 적어도 문학적 참조에서는 알아차리기를 바랐다.

그러나 그는 아직도 눈치채지 못했고, 개랙은 그가 영원히 모를 것인가 생각하기 시작했다.

“안녕, 개랙. 갑작스러운 건 알지만...”

개랙은 고치고 있던 상의에서 눈을 들어 미소를 지었고, 이어지는 생각을 다음 기회로 미뤘다.

“뜻밖의 기쁨이네요, 박사님.” 개랙이 말했다. 단어는 솔직했지만 그는 억양에 약간의 피로감을 섞었다. 너무 적극적으로 보이는 것은 매력적이지 않았다. 다만 바시어 그 자신은 종종 그런 잘못을 저질렀다. “제 가게를 방문하지 않으신 지 몇 달 되었어요.”

바시어가 미소를 지었다. “요즘 이거 말고 다른 것을 입을 시간이 별로 없었거든.” 그는 자신의 유니폼을 가리켰다.

“불행한 일이에요.”

“하지만 오늘은 특별한 사람을 만날 계획이라, 뭔가 특별한 걸 입고 싶어.”

“아. 어디 봅시다. 파란색은 어떠신가요.” 개랙은 순진한 척 눈썹을 들어올리며 가까운 탁상에서 얇은 란제리를 집어 들었다.

바시어는 팔짱을 끼고 단호한 척 말했다, “저녁 식사에 입고 갈 수 있는 걸로.”

“다음 기회에요.” 개랙은 짐짓 수줍어하는 것으로 보일 미소를 지었다. “어떤 종류의 복장을 원하시나요? 정장? 좀 더 편한 종류?”

“잘 모르겠어.”

“숙녀분께 어떤 인상을 주고 싶으세요?”

바시어는 웃음을 참는 듯이 입술을 물었다. 새로운 전리품을 쫓아다닐 때마다 그가 띠었던 사랑에 빠진 웃음일 가능성이 가장 높았다. “좋은 인상?”

개랙은 뱃속에 생기는 차가운 질투의 덩어리를 뾰족하게 무시했다.

“글쎄...” 바시어는 선반을 손가락으로 훑으며 이었다. “그냥 좋은 게 아니야. 내 ‘숙녀분’은 세련된 사람이거든. 그녀의 관심을 받아 마땅한 사람처럼 보이고 싶어. 동시에 너무 정중하지 않게, _접근하기 쉬운_ 것처럼 보이고 싶어.” 그는 훑어보는 것을 포기하며 한숨을 쉬었다. “나한테 뭐가 잘 어울릴 것 같아? 난 그런 걸 판단하기에 적절한 사람이 아닌 것 같아.”

접근하기 쉬운. 그가 무시하던 작은 덩어리가 빠르게 커지고 있었다.

“그녀는 인간인가요?”

“아니.”

“베이조인?”

바시어가 고개를 저었다.

“계속 추측해야 하나요, 아니면 제게 말해 줄 건가요?”

“난... 말하고 싶지 않아. 아직은 우리 관계를 알리고 싶지 않거든.”

개랙은 겉으로는 재고 목록을 눈으로 훑으면서 속으로 방문객 목록 중 누가 그 사람일지 메모했다. 그러나 댁스일 가능성이 있었다. 개랙은 그 생각에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다가 스스로를 다잡았다. 만약 그녀가 그저 방문객이라면, 그 “관계”는 짧은 시일 내에 끝날 터였지만, 만약 댁스가 박사의 수많은 구애에 마침내 응했다면 그는 상대가 되지 않았다.

“아, 여기 있네요,” 개랙은 알맞은 정장을 찾은 것처럼 말했다. 사실 그는 그것을 바시어를 염두에 두고 주문했지만 실제로 입힐 기회가 있을 것이라고 생각하지는 않았다. 그가 바시어에게 패드를 건넸다. “어떻게 생각하세요?”

바시어는 패드 화면에 돌아가는 이미지를 살폈다. 잠시 뒤, 그가 끄덕였다. “입어 보고 싶어.”

“잠시만요. 제 생각엔 이게...” 개랙은 선반에서 진공포장된 옷을 꺼냈다. 그가 돌아섰을 때, 바시어는 이미 탈의실에서 기다리고 있었다. 불안하게 양 발로 무게중심을 옮기면서.

그 여자가 누구든 간에, 개랙은 그녀를 감동시키기 위해 바시어가 이렇게까지 하는 것에 정나미가 떨어졌다.

개랙이 탈의실 안의 고리에 정장을 걸자, 바시어가 개랙 옆으로 돌아 소매를 손가락으로 훑었다. “옷감이 맘에 들어.”

“네,” 개랙이 조금 과하게 딱딱한 말투로 말했다. 그는 바시어가 얼마나 가까이 서 있는지 무시하려고 노력하는 중이었다. “준비되었을 때 제게 말해 준다면...” 그는 커튼으로 나가기 시작했다.

“나갈 필요 없어. 사실, 난 네 의견이 궁금해.” 그는 정복의 깃을 풀면서 씩 웃었다. “그다지 볼 건 없을 것 같지만 말이야. 오늘은 속옷을 입고 있거든.”

개랙은 핑계를 댈까 고민했다. 점심시간 전에 상의를 고쳐야 한다든가, 가게를 봐야 한다든가 하는. 대신 그는 커튼을 닫았다.

“그나저나, 내가 빌려준 희곡은 다 읽었어?” 바시어가 옷을 벗으며 물었다.

“셰익스피어의 해학은 그의 연출보다도 이해하기 힘든 것 같더군요. 그가 극적이라고 생각한 것은 익살맞았고, 그가 익살맞다고 간주한 것은...” 개랙의 시야 한편으로 바시어가 지급되는 브리프를 입고 있는 것이 보였다. 내복 셔츠 없이. 정말 볼 게 없군. “만약 살아 있었다면, 그는 정신병원에 갔을 겁니다.”

바시어가 웃었다. “다음 번에는 테네시 윌리엄스를 줄게. 흥미로울 거야.” 그는 셔츠를 걸쳤지만 당혹스럽게 내려다보고 있었다. “이건 어떻게 매는 거지?”

“아, 그렇지요, 그건 좀 복잡한데...”

“보여줄래?”

개랙은 주저했다. 그는 바시어가 그 옷을 입은 것을 보고 싶었지만, 실은 깊게 생각해봤지만, 막상 때가 오니... 그의 환상은 이름 모르는 여자에 의해 망쳐졌다.

아마 댁스일 것이다. 아니, 댁스일 거라고 확신했다. 바시어는 다른 누군가에 의해 이렇게까지 흥분하지 않을 것이고 개랙은 그녀가 결국 그런 압력에는 무너질 거라고 생각했다.

바시어는 기대에 찬 큰 눈으로 그를 보았고, 개랙은 그에게 갔다. 그는 셔츠에 눈을 고정시키고 그 아래의 매끈한 피부나 상상의 여지를 아주 조금 남겨준 브리프의 부드러운 푸른색 천을 외면했다.

그는 바시어가 그를 쳐다보는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 그의 어린 친구에게 화를 내고 싶었지만 불가능하다는 것을 깨달았다. 바시어는 스스로가 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 몰랐다.

“이 자락은 왼 팔 아래에 고정되고,” 개랙이 본인의 지시에 따르며 말했다. 바시어의 가슴에 손을 대지 않도록 조심하면서. “이건 위쪽으로 넘겨서 오른팔 아래 고정되죠.”

개랙은 바시어의 쇄골 위에 완벽한 V가 생기도록 조심스럽게 천을 당겼다. 거의 무의식적으로, 개랙의 눈은 그의 턱 바로 아래에서 휘어 목 뒤쪽을 감싼 옷깃을 따라 올라갔다.

“어때 보여?” 머리를 돌려 거울을 보며, 바시어가 물었다. 그 각도는 그의 목 힘줄을 두드러지게 만들었다. “좋아, 내 생각에는.”

“좋은 인상을 남길 거라고 확신해요.”

“특히 내가 이것만 입고 나타난다면 말이지,” 고리에서 바지를 내리며 바시어가 웃었다.

갑자기 개랙은 들킬 것을 개의치 않으며 바시어가 바지를 다리에 꿰는 것을 바라보았다. 그는 여기서 뭔가 좋은 걸 얻을 수 있었고, 바시어가 알아차릴 것 같지도 않았다. 그가 알아차린 적은 단 한번도 없었다. 바시어는 바지를 잠그기 전에 셔츠를 집어넣었지만...

“조금 놓쳤어요,” 개랙이 말했다. “등 쪽에요.”

“어디?” 바시어는 몸을 뒤틀었지만 찾지 못하는 것 같았다.

개랙은 깊은 — 성마른 한숨으로 위장한 — 숨을 쉬고 길을 잃은 천을 그 스스로 집었다. 그는 그걸 제자리에 밀어 넣었다. 그의 손끝은 바시어의 꼬리뼈에서 겨우 몇 인치 위에 있었을 것이다.

“오. 고마워. 맹세코, 보통은 나 혼자서도 옷을 입을 수 있어.”

“그 결과를 봤지요. 전문가에게 맡기는 게 좋을 것 같네요.”

바시어는 기분이 상한 척을 했지만 개랙이 상의를 입히는 것을 허락했다.

“꽤 잘 맞는데, 그렇지 않아?” 바시어가 커프스가 그의 손목 위로 미끄러지지 않는지 확인하려고 팔을 뻗으며 말했다. 그는 거울에 비친 자신을 더 가까이 보려고 돌았다. “와우, 정말 괜찮아 보이는데.”

“놀란 것처럼 들리네요.”

“기분 나빠하지 마, 하지만 카다시안과 인간의 패션센스는 이렇게 잘 맞지 않거든.”

“괜찮아요,” 개랙이 건조하게 말했다. “트릴의 패션 감각에도 만족스러웠으면 좋겠네요.”

들켜서, 바시어의 눈이 커졌다. 개랙은 바시어가 볼 수 있게 거울에 대고 억지 미소를 지었다. 바시어가 따라 미소지었다. “아무한테도 말하지 마, 알겠지?”

“비밀 한두 개 정도는 지킬 수 있는 거 아시잖아요.”

“고맙게 여기고 있어. 이거 전부 말이야. 끔찍한 걸 입고 나타나고 싶지 않았거든.” 바시어가 그를 바라보았고, 개랙은 그의 진지한 표정에 약간 당황했다. “고마워. 나는, 어, 이걸로 할게. 내가 어떻게 갚아야 될까?”

개랙은 바시어의 어깨에 손을 얹고, 잠시나마 그를 그렇게 잡아둘 수 있다고 스스로 생각하게 내버려 두었다. 어떻게 된 일인지 그의 친구가 된 이 착한 남자를 독점하고 싶은 욕망을 가질 자격이 있다고.

“당신이 제게 진 빚은,” 개랙이 느리게 말했다. “당신이 저녁을 충분히 즐기고, 당신이나 숙녀분이 그 사랑스러운 셔츠를 벗기기로 할 때 아무것도 찢어지지 않게 하겠다는 약속이에요.”

바시어가 쿡쿡 웃고는 개랙의 손을 토닥였다. “엄숙하게 맹세드리죠.”

* * *

개랙은 그의 방 책상에 앉아 일정, 화물, 이윤 등 그의 직업이 된 지루한 것들을 검토하려고 노력했다. 노력했지만, 실패했다.

그의 마음은 자꾸 그 탈의실로 되돌아갔다. 그가 바시어와 할 수 있었던 것들로... 글쎄, 만약 상황이 달랐더라면.

그리고, 더 나쁜 것은, 그가 탈의실에서 생각을 돌리면 그는 댁스의 방에 있는 바시어에 대해 생각하게 되었다. 그녀의 손가락이 그의 셔츠와 바지를 풀어헤치는 것을. 그녀의 손이 천 아래로 미끄러져 그의 피부를 만지는 것을.

질투. 그의 몰락에 대한 가장 명백한 신호였다. 그가 그 누구에게도 질투심을 느끼지 않았던 때가 있었다. 시간을 흘려보내기 위해 쉽게 다른 사람을 찾을 수 있었던 때가. 어떤 흥미에도 오래 머무르지 않았던 때가.

그는 찌푸리고는 의자에 고쳐 앉았다. 굴욕적일지는 몰라도 그의 정신을 흐트러뜨리기 위해 할 수 있는 일이 한 가지 있었다.

그는 바시어의 손이라고 상상하며 바지를 끌렀다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그는 자신을 보고 싶지 않았고, 그가 무엇을 하고 있는지 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 그가 생각하고 싶었던 유일한 것은 탈의실의 바시어였다. 그가 바시어의 관심을 끌기 위해 어떤 것까지 했는지 알고 있는 눈으로 바라보는. 어깨에서 셔츠를 벗겨내고 밀치게 허락해 주는—

초인종이 울렸다.

개랙은 머리가 흔들릴 정도로 급하게 일어나 앉았다. 그는 상태를 확인하기 위해 자신을 내려다보았다. 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다. 알아챌 만큼은 아니었다. 작은 파도처럼 밀어닥친 공포는 그게 두드러지지 않게 하는 데 확실히 도움이 되었다. 그는 일어서서 바지를 잠그고 더 확실히 가리기 위해 웃옷을 잡아당겼다.

그는 늦은 밤에 누가 찾아올까 하는 의문을 가지기도 전에 문가에 섰다. 편집증은 아니었다.

문이 열리고 바시어가 미소를 지었다. 그의 좁은 얼굴에 비해 너무 큰, 빛나는 웃음이었다. 그의 손은 등 뒤에 있어, 셔츠의 V를 적절한 정도보다 약간 더 당겨 열고 있었다.

“안녕.”

개랙은 눈을 깜박였다. “뭔가. 그 옷에 잘못된 점이 있나요?” 그는 그가 느낀 것보다 목소리가 차분하게 나온 것에 안심하며 물었다.

“아니. 훌륭해, 정말로.”

“그러면, 제가 질문해도 괜찮다면...”

“사과하고 싶었어,” 바시어가 진지하게 말했다.

“무엇을요?”

“오늘 아침에 네게 솔직하게 말하지 않았어. 네가 오늘 내가 ‘숙녀분’을 만날 거라고 생각했을 때, 지적하지 않았거든. 오히려 그 추측을 그대로 따라갔지. 당연히 변명거리는 없어. 그렇지만 네가 미리 알았다면 _인상_ 을 남길 수 없었을 거야.”

개랙은 표정을 읽으려 노력하며 바시어의 얼굴을 살폈다. 이것이 어떤 종류의 농담인지, 아닌지 결정을 내리려고 했다. “시각이 늦었어요, 박사님. 그리고 전 제가... 제대로 이해했는지 모르겠네요.”

“알겠어. 힌트를 줄게.” 바시어가 개랙과 눈을 맞추며 가까이 기대어 섰다. “네가 오늘 밤 나와 저녁을 함께 하고 싶어할지 알고 싶어. 네 방에서.”

“숙녀분은. 없는 거네요,” 개랙이 말했다.

“오늘 밤은 아니야. 네가 내게 밝히지 않은 사실이 있다면 몰라도.”

개랙은 그의 입이 살짝 열리는 것을 느끼고 빠르게 닫았다. 허를 찔렸다. 어떻게 그가 허를 찔릴 수 있지?

어떻게 _그_ 가 무지한 쪽이 되었지?

바시어는 침착하게 답변을 기다리며 서 있었다. 순간, 개랙은 그의 면상에 대고 문을 닫아버리고 싶었다. 지난 몇 달 동안 그가 느끼던 광기를 느끼게 하고 싶었다.

그 순간은 오래 가지 않았다. “영광입니다.” 개랙이 말했고, 바시어는 문간을 밟으며 그를 스쳐 지나갔다.


End file.
